EUTHANASIA
by dyosensation
Summary: Chanyeol hanya perlu mengabaikan Baekhyun. Memilih untuk menghindar ketika sang kekasih mulai membahas tentang hubungan mereka. Kekakuan dalam dirinya memaksanya untuk acuh. Melampiaskan gairahnya pada pria jalang lebih mengasyikkan dari pada mengiris hatinya untuk sang kekasih yang amat di cintainya. Membuat Baekhyun hancur dan mati perlahan - YAOI/BL/CHANBAEK/Hurt/AngstRnR-


**EUTHANASIA**

**- **dyosensation-

Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun

Xi Luhan

Jaehyun (SM Rookies)

Oh Sehun

Kris Wu

Yaoi /Boys Love/ Chanbaek/ Baekyeol / Hurt

Rated M (Maybe)

DLDR!

Bukan perkara mudah baginya untuk lepas dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

Segalanya terasa rumit tatkala segala usahanya sia-sia untuk berontak dari lelaki tinggi dengan senyum kaku bak patung tak bernyawa itu.

Ia tidak sedang disiksa, tentu saja.

Ia tidak juga sedang dalam posisi dramatis dimana pemeran pria terus mengukung sang kekasih untuk tak meninggalkannya, mengikat dan bersikap posesif layaknya adegan di layar kaca.

Hidupnya tak serumit itu,

Kecuali dirinya sendirilah yang memilih untuk terus bersugesti bahwa hidupnya kacau.

Berfikir demikian karena itulah yang tengah ia rasakan.

Lima tahun menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang sangatlah hal yang luar biasa baginya, karena tak sekalipun terbersit difikirannya akan memiliki waktu sebanyak itu untuk mencicipi indahnya mengikat sebuah hubungan.

Tapi, semua itu terasa ganjil.

Sekian banyak waktu yang ia habiskan dengan sang kekasih, tak pernah dirasakannya bahwa lelaki itu amat menginginkannya.

Hubungan merekapun terasa alot. Dingin. Dan terkesan datar.

Tak masalah dengan itu karena ia mencintai Chanyeol apa adanya.

Ia menyukai mata besar dan tatapan dingin kekasihnya

Hidung mancung dan bibir tebal yang jarang mengeluarkan kalimat panjang namun terlampau sering mengecup belahan bibirnya ketika ia tengah gelisah.

Pahatan maha sempurna rupa serta postur tegap tinggi yang selalu melindungi dan memeluknya dikala ia tengah ketakutan.

Baekhyun menyukai semua yang ada pada kekasihnya.

Ia mencintai segalanya tentang Chanyeol.

Kecuali satu hal.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terdiam pagi itu, merasa serak tepat di pangkal tenggorokannya jika ia berkata barang sepatah.

Maka dari itu ia memilih diam.

Menatap koper hitam besar yang terletak tak jauh dari kaki telanjangnya.

Itu bukan miliknya.

Namun ia tak mau repot-repot menebak siapa pemilik dari benda itu.

Jemari lentiknya bergerak pelan menyingkap gorden marun yang menggantung, menggesernya perlahan untuk secercah cahaya redup dari langit mendung diatas sana.

Ia tersenyum.

Langit terlihat begitu indah kala mendung seperti ini.

Konyol memang, mengingat mendung pasti identik dengan hujan. Hujan membawa udara dingin.

Sedangkan ia tak pernah sekalipun bersahabat dengan suhu rendah.

Baekhyun tidak membenci udara dingin, hanya saja ia akan menjadi lemah karenanya.

Ia lemah dengan segala hal tentang 'dingin'.

Termasuk sikap sang kekasih yang amat dicintainya itu.

Sikapnya terlampau dingin, hingga Baekhyun berhasil lumpuh atas segala ke-bekuannya.

Rambut karamel itu bergoyang indah saat kepalanya berpaling ke samping, diikuti derap pelan langkahnya menuju kursi kayu tua di samping jendela usang itu.

Mencoba menyamankan diri dengan nenekuk lututnya hingga ke dada sembari menyesap aroma kopi yang menyeruak hingga ke uluh hatinya.

Suasana benar benar hening saat Baekhyun mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Hingga suara derap langkah lain terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu.

Membuka matanya, mencoba mengarungi keadaan sekitar hingga mutiara hitam itu menemukan sosok lain yang berdiri beberapa langkah didepannya.

Ini jelas terlalu pagi untuk sepasang oxford gelap, denim panjang dengan kemeja biru kotak yang membingkai paras rupawan itu.

Apakah Chanyeol ingin pergi keluar?

Ini hari minggu, dan itu artinya waktu mereka untuk bersama seharian utuh.

Suara ketukan lantai kayu dengan sepatu itu terdengar lagi,

Kini Chanyeol hanya dua langkah dihadapan Baekhyun. Ia terlihat sesekali tengah menarik napas panjang.

Terdengar gelisah, mungkin.

Begitupun dengan sosok mungil itu.

Ia mendongak, berusaha mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan Chanyeol, dan tersenyum.

Menampakkan deretan gigi putih lengkap dengan taring andalannya.

Mata sabitnya melengkung indah disertai pipi putih yang tampak menggemaskan itu.

Untuk beberapa detik, Baekhyun menunggu.

Barangkali Chanyeol bersedia membalas dengan senyum tampan miliknya.

Ia tahu jawabannya. Ia jelas bodoh hingga berharap Chanyeol melakukannya disaat seperti ini.

"Kita sudah benar-benar berakhir. Semalam kita telah membahas ini bukan? Kuharap kau mau mengerti. Jaga dirimu baik-baik mulai sekarang"

Senyum itu menghilang.

Ia melupakan sesuatu.

Kalimat yang amat dibenci meluncur dengan gampangnya bak angin.

"Aku Paham. Tak bisakah untuk sekali saja kau berbicara dengan baik padaku? Setidaknya berikan aku senyum. Kau terlampau ketus

Bahkan dihari terakhir kita tinggal bersama"

Ucapnya pelan. Ia sama sekali tak menatap Chanyeol dan lebih tertarik melempar pandangannya keluar jendela. Itu lebih baik baginya.

"Kau jelas mengenalku Byun Baekhyun , aku tidak berlaku ramah pada siapapun tentu bukan hal asing bagimu" balas Chanyeol tak kalah pelan.

"Ya. Bahkan kau tak pernah bersikap ramah pada kekasihmu sendiri", sangat lirih. mengucapkannya bagai bisikan lebah yang tengah tersesat.

Didepannya, Chanyeol terkesiap. Lelaki jangkung itu paham benar apa yang dikatakan mantan kekasihnya itu.

Perasaan menyesal hinggap dihatinya.

Sekejam itukah dia?

Chanyeol tentu mengerti bagaimana sifat dan sikapnya yang buruk kerap membuat orang lain bahkan pria mungil didepannya tidak merasa nyaman didekatnya, ia juga mengerti betapa kaku dirinya untuk sekedar terlibat dalam berbincangan santai atau bahkan waktu berharganya bersama Baekhyun selama ini.

Namun tak pernah sekalipun ia mendengar Baekhyun mempermasalahkan hal ini. Sosok indah itu hanya diam, mencoba maklum akan segala perbuatannya.

Chanyeol berfikir pria mungil tidak terganggu dengan hal ini.

Satu langkah, ia maju mendekati . Tangan besarnya mengusak surai coklat karamel milik si mungil dengan lembut hingga membuat Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya.

Memperlihatkan raut penuh muram yang mengiris hari Chanyeol. Ia tahu Baekhyun tengah bersedih.

"Hey.. Aku terlahir dengan watak buruk seperti ini sejak lahir. Aku sendiri tidak tau kesalahan apa yang dibuat ibuku hingga melahirkan pria menyebalkan seperti aku

Kau boleh menyalahkan ibuku. Tapi- aku hanya ingin meminta maaf untuk semua ini"

Chanyeol membimbing Baekhyun untuk berdiri. Meremas sebentar pundak kecil itu sebelum merengkuhnya dalam dekapan hangat.

Merasakan betapa kurusnya sosok mungil dipelukannya, serta wangi stroberi yang selalu sukses membuatnya mabuk akan keindahan tubuh mantan kekasihnya itu.

Baekhyun balas memeluk Chanyeol, meremas kemeja yang dipakai pria tinggi itu dan mengusakkan hidungnya pada dada kokoh dihadapannya.

Hanya keheningan yang menemani mereka dalam momen indah itu, sebelum akhirnya yang lebih kecil memutuskan menarik diri dari Chanyeol.

Ia mendongak kembali, menatap intens kedalam mata Chanyeol. Jemari tangan itu gemetar saat sesuatu yang selama ini ia tahan tak sadar ia utarakan.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Ucapnya tanpa keraguan. Dengan Chanyeol yang nampak mengerutkan alisnya samar.

"Tanyakan Saja"

Balas pria jangkung itu tenang sambil menebak-nebak hal apa yang akan ditanyakan kepadanya. Ini tak biasanya, mengingat pria bersurai karamel itu selalu bertanya ke poin inti tanpa basa-basi.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata untuk sesaat, mencoba fokus dan berfikir positiv untuk suatu praduga yang selama ini berkecamuk dalam dirinya.

"Kau.. Apakah kau pernah berfikir untuk mencintaiku?

Kau tidak pernah benar-benar mengucapakan bahwa kau mencintaiku. Aku tidak pernah merasa bahwa kau menginginkanku"

Baekhyun mencengkram ujung baju yang dikenakannya.

"Bahkan untuk lima tahun aku menjadi kekasihmu, kupikir kau tidak sepenuhnya mengenali aku. Memahami diriku"

Setelah kalimat terkahir yang ia lontarkan, Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, menghindari raut terkejut Chanyeol yang sudah ia prediksi sebelumnya.

Ia bergumam dingin

"jawab aku Tuan Park" matanya menilik tajam gurat tak terbaca lelaki yang lebih tinggi. Menuntut jawaban.

Namun yang ia dapati hanya keheningan. Sekilas ia melihat kesedihan terpancar dari mata Chanyeol.

Namun pria itu bungkam. Tak menujukkan tanda akan adanya sebuah kata yang akan ia utarakan sebagai jawaban.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut.

Pandangannya jatuh menghantam lantai dingin yang bersentuhan dengan kaki telanjangnya. Menunduk dalam menahan kristal bening yang mungkin akan segera rilis dari mata bulan sabit miliknya.

"Sudah kuduga", Ia memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan itu dengan tawa yang dipaksakan sehingga terdengar mencekik leher siapapun yang mendengarkan.

"Aku sudah tahu jawabannya dari awal. Aku hanya ingin mendengar langsung darimu, tapi kau hanya diam

Kau menyakiti hatiku,Chanyeol-ssi"

Baekhyun berniat untuk menyudahi pembicaraan sepihak ini. Ia tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, maka dari itu ia berniat untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu. Setidakya sampai Chanyeol pergi.

Dengan terseok ia berjalan menuju balkon. Mengabaikan Chanyeol yang menatap sendu punggung sempit yang kian menjauh dari pijakan awal pembicaraan tadi.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu cukup lama untuk hal itu. Maka Chanyeol akan bersiap, ia harus pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dan semua kenangan indah yang telah mereka rangkai sedemikian rupa selama lima tahun hanya untuk berakhir seperti ini.

Tidak ada yang harus disalahkan.

Mungkin hanya butuh waktu untuk meredakan gejolak batin diantara keduanya.

Mereka butuh ketenangan. Meskipun selama berpacaran hanya mereka habiskan dalam keheningan.

Chanyeol butuh waktu.

Entahlah apa maksudnya. Ia hanya merasa perlu berpisah dengan pujaan hatinya.

.

Pria jangkung itu hanya terus menatap siluet indah seseorang dari kejauhan.

Melangkah mendekat hanya untuk sekedar berpamitan.

"Aku harus segera pergi Baek. Kuharap harimu akan lebih indah setelah berpisah denganku.

Carilah orang lain yang lebih ramah, dan lebih baik dari aku tentunya. Aku tak ingin kau terjebak kembali di lubang yang sama".

Chanyeol hanya sanggup menatap dari ambang pintu.

Tidak menghalalkan kakinya untuk semakin mendekat pada Baekhyun yang kini berbalik menatap lekat dirinya.

"Tentu Saja. Aku berharap seseorang yang akan menggantikanmu adalah sosok yang hangat, lembut, dan sudi meluangkan seluruh waktu liburnya bersamaku. Dia pasti akan lebih baik darimu Yeol"

Chanyeol tersenyum miris. Kembali menatap lekat-lekat dengan jarak lima meter yang memisahkan keduanya.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan tentang diriku selama ini?"

Entahlah, Chanyeol dengan tak sadar menanyakan itu. Ia merasa perlu mengetahui seperti apa dirinya selama ini dalam benak Baekhyun, sebelum benar-benar menjaga jarak setelah kaki panjangnya meninggalkan apartemen yang sudah ditinggalinya bersama pria itu hampir lima tahun ini.

Dilihatnya Baekhyun mengerutkan alis, namun setelah itu raut gamang terpancar dari wajah cantik itu.

"Kau menanyakan tentang seperti apa sosok Park Chanyeol bagi Byun Baekhyun?"

Yang lebih pendek memulai dengan mengulang pertanyaan Chanyeol tadi.

Pria jangkung itu hanya mengangguk. Menuntut pertanyaannya untuk segera dijawab.

"Kau adalah sosok kekasih yang sangat dingin Yeol. Kau tak bisa memberiku kehangatan yang nyata setiap saatnya. Sering meninggalkanku disaat aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu ada disampingku.

Kau bukan sosok romantis yang akan menggumamkan kalimat mesra untuk menyanjungku. Aku pernah berharap kau akan lakukan itu, asal kau tau." Ucap sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Chanyeol yang selama ini tak pernah juga mengajakku terlibat dalam pembicaraan yang dalam. Kau hanya diam. Kau hanya menatapku ketika aku berbicara tanpa pernah mau menyambung perkataanku. Seharusnya kau tau bagaimana sakitnya hatiku ketika kekasih yang kau cintai selalu mengabaikanmu.

Itu yang kurasakan Yeol. Kau dengan begitu kejamnya membunuh urat nadiku"

Dan kristal bening itu lolos begitu saja dari mata sabit milik Baekhyun. Dadanya bergemuruh ketika menyelesaikan untaian kalimat terakhirnya pada pemuda park itu.

"Kau tau pasti aku bukan seorang yang pintar. Aku tak sepandai dirimu. Sehingga dengan segala kebodohanku aku tetap mencintaimu. Aku selalu mencoba bertahan, walau sikapmu tak pernah berubah meski sudah bertahun lamanya aku berharap kau akan menjadi sosok yang lebih hangat. Sosok yang benar-benar peduli padaku"

"Aku. Seorang yang bodoh ini selalu mengharap Park Chanyeol selalu ada sampingku. Aku ingin egois. Aku ingin kau hanya melirikku. Bukan pada orang lain"

Tubuh mungil itu terjerembab di lantai dingin, tak sanggup menahan bobot tubuhnya yang kian memberat kala ia melontarkan kata demi kata yang selama ini ingin dimuntahkannya kepada sang mantan kekasih di ambang pintu itu.

Ia menjerit. Meringis kesakitan kala tangan yang mengepal itu ia hantam tepat di dada kirinya. Bertubi-tubi hingga wajah yang semula merah, kini memucat.

Chanyeol ketakutan setengah mati saat jeritan pilu itu semakin menjadi.

Dengan segera ia berlari dan berjongkok dihadapan Baekhyun. Ia mencengkeram tangan kanan sosok rapuh itu, mencegah agar hantaman membabi buta itu tidak semakin menjadi. Dadanya merasakan kesakitan berkali lipat melihat kondisi Baekhyun sekarang ini.

Direngkuhnya pujaan hatinya itu dalam pelukannya. Ikut menangis tersedu bersama sosok yang tampak rapuh itu.

Mengusap surai selembut kapas itu dengan teratur sembari menggumamkan kata 'maaf' sebanyak yang ia bisa.

Dikecupnya berkali-kali leher putih itu untuk menenangkan sosok yang berangsur terisak dengan lirih. Jemari lentik itu balas memeluk Chanyeol.

Tangan besarnya bergerak dengan hati-hati meletakkan tubuh yang semakin ringan sejak terakhir kali ia mengangkatnya.

Merapihkan letak selimut tebal berwarna krem muda yang ia pakai untuk membungkus Baekhyun. Jemarinya mengusap pelan ukiran indah yang terpahat sempurna dihadapannya.

Mengelus dahi yang berkeringat dan menghapus jejak air dipipi putih itu. Chanyeol terpana. Mengamati mata sabit yang tengah terpejam itu, hidung sedang yang lucu serta belahan bibir tipis yang amat ia sukai untuk mengecap rasa manis kala ciuman mesra ia berikan pada sang julietnya itu.

Ia tau Baekhyun lelah.

Lelah setelah menangis. Lelah akan hati dan perasaannya. Dan lelah akan hubungan yang tengah ia jalani ini.

Maka dari itu, Chanyeol memilih mundur.

Demi Baekhyun. Demi kebahagiaan sang pujaan hati.

Ia sadar, tak sekalipun frasa romantis ia curahkan pada Baekhyun. Tidak juga gunungan hadiah menyilaukan ia berikan padanya.

Ia tidak begitu pandai untuk hal semacam itu.

Ia hanya bisa memberikan perhatiannya secara diam-diam kepada Baekhyun. Melindunginya bagai ksatria malam tak kasat mata.

Ia hanya ingin memastikan kekasihnya aman dalam lingkup hidupnya.

Selebihnya, ia tidak bisa memberi banyak.

Chanyeol tidak bisa.

Setelah puas memandangi sosok yang tengah terlelap itu, ia segera beranjak. Menenteng tas serta koper yang sempat ia abaikan saat jeritan mengambil alih seluruh kendali dirinya.

Chanyeol tak ingin membangunkan Baekhyun untuk sekedar berpamitan. Lagi pula ia sudah melakukannya tadi. Maka dengan itu ia segera melangkah pergi.

Menggenggam gagang pintu kamar setelah mengecup lama bibir yang nantinya pasti amat ia rindukan.

Dan namja Park itu benar benar pergi setelah menggumam di ambang pintu dan berlari keluar apartemen Baekhyun.

.

"Hey...Chanyeol!"

Sebuah suara membuatnya memutar kepala untuk mencari seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi.

Ia tersenyum kala mengetahui sang pelaku.

Ia seorang lelaki. Bertubuh kecil dengan wajah cantik bak bidadari, dengan mata sayu andalannya.

Lelaki itu mendekat. Merapatkan tubuh panasnya dengan Chanyeol yang masih memandangnya lekat.

"Bersedia menolongku sebentar?"

Bisiknya parau ditelinga dewa Chanyeol. Jemari kecil itu mengusap kerah kemeja merah marun yang namja tinggi itu kenakan.

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya. Semakin menatap sedikit penasaran kearah lawannya.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu Lu?" Ucapnya ringan. Seringan tangannya yang kini menjalar untuk mengelus garis rahang indah milik lelaki yang ia panggil 'Lu' tadi.

Pria itu menyeringai untuk sesaat. Mengulum bibir bawahnya sebentar untuk semakin merapat pada dada bidang Chanyeol.

"kau cukup memasukkan penismu dan membuatku lumpuh untuk malam ini. Bagaimana hmm? Kau tertarik?"

Tangan kecilnya membimbing jemari kokoh Chanyeol menuju belakang tubuhnya. Membuat komando agar jemari itu meremas bongkahan kenyal menggoda miliknya. Sedangkan tangan jalang itu meremas kesejatian namja tinggi itu untuk menggodanya.

"enghhhhh.." Chanyeol melenguh tanpa bisa ditahan.

Mata tajamnya menatap lurus kearah bahu putih lelaki yang dengan tak tau malu menggodanya hingga birahinya naik tak terkendali setelah meremas penis yang tersembunyi dalam jeans miliknya.

Dan tanpa izin, bibir tebalnya ia daratkan bada bahu yang mungkin memang sengaja di ekspos itu. Menyesapnya kuat untuk meninggalkan bercak serupa darah pada kulit itu.

"ahhhh...kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Tuan Park"

Desahan nikmat itu mengalun seiring tubuhnya yang kian melemas dalam kungkungan pria tinggi dihadapannya tanpa ia sadari. Tangannya mengelus lembut tangan lain yang tengah menggerayahi dadanya. Ia mengalunkan desahannya lagi saat tangan besar itu kian gencar meremas dadanya. Meggesek puting tegangnya dan menjilatnya dari luar pakaian tipis yang ia kenakan.

"Kenapa aku harus repot-repot menjawabnya jika kau sudah tau dengan jelas jawabannya hmm?"

"Tentu aku bersedia menolongmu. Siapa yang berani menolak tubuh molek serta lubang panasmu dibawah sana?

Aku akan menggagahimu tanpa ampun malam ini, rusa kecil. Aku akan memperkosamu"

Tawa culas itu terdengar. Membuat tubuh yang masih setia ia lecehkan itu menggeliat pasrah. dengan tergesa kaki-kaki kecil itu dipaksa berjalan cepat menuju tempat lain.

Tubuhnya yang lemas akan segera ambruk jika saja tangan kokoh itu tak segera merengkuhnya dan menempatkannya dalam gendongan yang membuat kepalanya bersentuhan dengan dada bidang Chanyeol.

Ia tersenyum.

Menyunggingkan seringai kepuasan untuk mengawali malam panasnya dengan namja Park itu sebentar lagi.

tbc

Hanya sebuah imajinasi setelah tidak sengaja menemukan istilah 'Euthanasia' dalam Kamus Dorland.

#thecutelittleshit


End file.
